You Left Your Heart With Me
by girlslittleconfessions
Summary: What if Edward was never a vampire? What if Bella was the one who left Edward and not the other way around? What if Bella left Edward for good? What would you feel if the one you truly loved left you in a matter of days?


_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_All the girls were laughing while they drove their way to the mall. All except for one. Her name is Isabella but she preferred to be called on as Bella. Of the 3 girls that she was riding with, only Bella was the unwilling one. She was never the 'pain-in-the-ass' type of girl yet she hated the idea of shopping or any other unusual stuff. She'd rather stay home and cook food for her dad than to be out doing this nonsense. _

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"_Bells, aren't you gonna answer your phone?" Rosalie asked as she turned to look at her friend which was seating at the back of the car. _

"_Maybe later." She answered glumly. "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."_

"_Aw, c'mon Bells. Cheer up!" Alice piped up. "Why are you so against shopping?"_

"_Because…" She racked her brain for reasons but unfortunately, her mind went blank. _

"_Admit it." Rosalie said. "You just don't want to spend time with us."_

"_No!" Bella messed Rosalie's hair. "It's not that."_

"_Not the hair, Bella!" Rosalie shrieked and glared at her. "It took me an hour and a half to get these perfect curls!"_

"_Oops. Sorry, Rose." She grinned and sighed. "Fine. I'll be putting up with your shenanigans for now but please, tell me a week before we go shopping! I have zero money on my pocket right now!"_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

_Bella clenched her fist in annoyance and grabbed her phone from her back pocket. What?" _

"_Someone's in a bad mood right now." Someone on the other line said. It was a guy clearly. "What is it this time, Bells?"_

"_Who's this?" Bella's voice tuned down and blood rushed through her face. _

"_You forgot who I am?" the guy asked. "It's been, what, 2 years?"_

"_Well, humans tend to forget things." She retorted and bit her lower lip. _

"_But you're not a human." The guy laughed on the other end. "How can you be one considering that you're my TeddyBells?"_

"_Emmett?" Her voice shot up once again. "Oh my! Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to recognize your voice. It's just… It's different! Wow! How's it been?" _

"_It's okay." Emmett laughed. Emmett was Bella's Best Friend since they were young but Emmett's family decided to move to Toronto because her mom said that Forks was beginning to 'get a bit crowded' for her taste. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you, TeddyBells?"_

"_Em, stop calling me that." Bella whispered. "It's embarrassing!"_

"_Haha! No it's not." Emmett said and busted out laughing. Bella couldn't help it so she joined him. "God. I missed you Bella."_

"_Aw." Bella smiled to herself. "I miss you too."_

"_Anyway, I-I called to ask something." Emmett's voice changed. It seemed shy and sort of ashamed. "I called to ask, you know, not that I forgot or anything—"_

"_Just spit it out, Emmett." Bella laughed and listened intently to her best friend._

"_."_

"_Slow down, Em." Bella laughed and shook her head. Still the same old Emmett she knew. _

"_Ugh! I hate this." Emmett said grumpily and sighed. "I forgot your birthday. Sorry. The Toronto breeze brain-washed me and my entire being. I hated being away from Forks and especially from you."_

"_It's okay. It happens all the time, Em." Bella smiled and even though her best friend forgot her birthday, she was still happy. "It's on September 19."_

"_Oh! Cool." Emmett boomed. "Uhm, can I call you later? I'll have to discuss something with my mom. Is it okay?" _

"_It's cool." Bella said. "Talk to you later."_

"_Sure!" Emmett was the first to hang up. Bella grinned and looked around and as soon as she looked in front, her eyes were glued on the dashboard. They talked for a full half hour. As she stepped out of the car, that's when she noticed that they were already in the mall's parking lot. Alice and Rosalie was leaning on the car's bumper, obliviously staring at her._

"_Done?" They said in unison._

"_Sorry." Bella laughed and shock flew in Rosalie and Alice's eyes. "C'mon."_

"_Rose?" Alice called her sister in a weird tone._

"_Yeah?" Rosalie answered with the same tone. _

"_Did Bella just laugh? Did she just laugh in a mall?" Bella cracked up as she slammed Alice's shoulders lightly._

"_Beat it, Alice." Bella said defensively. "Technically, we're outside of a mall." The three of them entered the mall grounds without much hesitation._

_**BPOV**_

_Wow. It's been a long time since I talked to Emmett. I missed him to pieces. I wonder __what he's doing right now. I bet he's doing something weird or anything ridiculous. He's not the serious type. He's more of a 'joke-around-until-I-am-caught' type of person. _

"_Earth to Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice's voice pierced through my ears._

"_Yes?" I looked at her. "What's the problem, Al?"_

"_Jeez, Bella!" Alice said in annoyance. "I told you to try on these clothes."_

"_Alice, I told you I don't have any money." I said and scratched my head. _

"_I asked Charlie for money." My jaw dropped open and Rosalie snorted. "Well, he gave me the money. He ordered me to buy something nice for you to wear on your birthday."_

"_My birthday is not after__ 2 months." I said and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Give the money back to Charlie, Alice."_

"_Isabella, your birthday is like two days from now." Rosalie said and I sighed in defeat. "Now try the damn clothes on before Alice trashes the whole mall. D'you really think you could fool us with your 2-months crap?"_

"_Please." I snorted and stood up. "If she can do that. She can't even mess around with her own closet, let alone the entire mall. It's like disobeying a fashion god if you ask her." _

_The time passed fleetingly for them yet__ it crawled in agony for me. All in all, I had 5 pairs of matching clothes that Alice chose smartly._

"_I promised Charlie that I'd get Bella home before 8. We still got 10 minutes left. Should we go or do you still want to shop? Al?" Rosalie being responsible as ever, asked her sister. Alice was a year younger than me while Rosalie was on her 20s making her the eldest. _

"_Bella?" Alice asked me. Why do I always have to be the one who has the last say? I bit my lower lip and sighed._

"_Whatever you want Alice."_

"_Yes!" Alice jumped for joy and I had to close my ears because I knew the squeals would come after._

_-0o0-_

_The days passed by so quickly and the next thing I knew, it was my birthday. As always, I was already dreading the first two seconds of the day. Alice made me wake up at around 3 and started to 'doll me up' as she'd put it. Rosalie walked into my room in a pair of white skinny jeans and tucked under it is a nice simple red tee and she buckled it up with a gold belt. Since it was cold to be wearing a spaghetti-strapped shirt, she wore a gold jacket while wearing a red converse. Over all, it was a cool outfit. Alice on the other hand wore a gray pencil dress and topped it off with a white slim belt that she buckled on her very slender bodice. _

"_Bella, can you please stop fidgeting?" Alice requested. "Do you want to look like a bride of Einstein when you walk out at the backyard?"_

"_It's Frankenstein, Alice." Rosalie reminded. These two sisters are very much alike in terms of personality. They are both very funny and mature. Not to mention very pretty too. _

"_I know. "Alice stuck her tongue out. "But I would never allow myself to describe Bella as a bride of Frankenstein."_

_Someone knocked on my door and we all turned our heads. It was Charlie in a very nice outfit. I smirked and looked away._

"_Lose the smirk Bella." Charlie murmured. "The party is gonna start in 5 minutes."_

"_Sure." Alice nodded and Charlie went downstairs. "Ready Bella?"_

"_I don't know." I whispered and looked at the mirror. It almost took me a couple of minutes before I realized that it was ME in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was that my chocolate brown eyes were emphasized and that my pink cheeks were tinted like I just blushed naturally. I ignored the dress and just marveled Alice's work on my face._

"_Thanks, Alice." I muttered and we went outside._

_I saw many familiar faces __there. I could point out Jessica Stanley from my P.E. and I could see Eric Yorkie laughing with a friend of mine, Angela Weber. As I went by the buffet table there was this guy that was leaning by the tree, his back on the trunk. As I walked closer, he looked at me and gaped. I smiled back in response, of course. It was rude if I didn't, right? Anyway, I think I'm thirs—_

"_Bella!" Someone yelled and for a millimeter of a second I thought that I was on a deathtrap and lately realized that I was on one of Emmett's massive hugs. I giggled like a kid while Emmett placed me on my foot. "You look great, Bells!" _

"_Funny, Emmett." I smacked him. "How are you? Wow. You look buff!"_

"_Thanks, sweetheart." Emmett grinned and someone behind me cleared her throat. I turned around and saw Rosalie behind me._

"_Oh! Uhm, Emmett." I called him. "This is Rosalie Hale and this is her sister, Alice Hale." _

"_Nice to meet you, Madame." Madame? Seriously, Emmett. D'you think Rosalie would fall for your stupid char—_

"_Why hello." Rosalie smiled and I smacked my hand on my forehead. _

"_Uhm, did you come alone Em?" I asked him in desperation to escape form their icky drooling moment. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_No. I'm with my brother and his friend." He stated and looked for them. "Oh there they are. Guys!"_

_Two tall and slim guys jogged over. The other one was blonde and his hair was a bit wavy while the other one, the one I saw by the tree, has mahogany-colored hair which was tousled and a bit messy in a good way._

"_Bella, Rosalie, and Alice, meet my brother Jasper and his best friend, Edward." I was glad Emmett introduced us to them. Edward. What a nice name. I smiled and shook their hands. "Edward and Jasper, meet Rosalie, Alice and the birthday girl, Bella." _

"_Thanks for coming over." I said and smiled. "I appreciate it."_

"_No worries. Anyway, we just came here to find someone to fool around with." Jasper answered back and laughed while Edward shook his head in disapproval. _

"_Jerk." Alice murmured and I knew Jasper heard it._

"_What did you just say?" Jasper asked in a mean way. Alice half__-smiled and walked towards Jasper. All of us gasped by the nearness between Alice and Jasper's faces. One more inch and we all know their lips would meet. _

"_I said you're a jerk." Alice whispered and a playful smile began to form on Jasper's lips. Edward and Emmett snorted and we all laughed. _

"_Let's go get some punch?" Emmett offered Rosalie and they went by the buffet table while Alice and Jasper were joking around by the garden. I smiled as I looked at them, glad someone was enjoying on my birthday, and turned around when something-or somebody-caught my hand. _

"_Ms. Bella." The guy, Edward, whispered. "Are you really going to leave me?"_

"_Uhm, if you don't want to then I won't." I said carefully. "Do you really want my company? I'm a very boring person."_

"_I have no one to talk to and basing on your friends, I think you're as feisty as them." He just said and I bit my lip. Darn this stupid habit of mine. _

"_Okay." I flashed my pearly whites and both of us went by the swing. He sat by the right side while I was on the left. "When did you guys meet?"_

"_We didn't." Edward said. "I'm a year older than Jasper so that makes me an elderly…person. Jasper was the first person who talked to me during the first day of school and we kind of clicked."_

"_Hmm. So you're what? 20?" I asked and gently pushed myself on the swing. _

"_Yes." Edward smiled and stood up. "Same with you."_

"_Wait, what are you doing?" I panicked and he pushed me behind gently. "Hey, stop it!"_

"_Why?" I couldn't see his reaction but one thing's for sure. We were both having fun. Every push made me giggle and when I was high enough, he went back to his swing seat. He watched me as I was swinging back and forth. My hair was wrapping my face gently and for a moment, I felt like I was in a movie where the lead role felt free for once in his life._

"_How about you?" He asked me. "How did you girls meet?"_

"_It's complicated." I murmured and started to fidget. An unusual habit of mine when I'm nervous. _

"_I think I can keep up." Edward did a crooked smiled that made me blush. I bit my tongue and cursed myself for blushing in almost every situation I'm at._

"_Well, Alice and I weren't really in the same year. I'm a senior and she's just a junior." I explained and the movement of my swing started to settle down. "Alice was bullied by a stupid guy and during one of their P.E. classes, that guy pushed Alice by a puddle and I saw what he did. I helped Alice up and I turned to slap the guy on the face."_

_I heard Edward gasp and I gulped. "I know it's childish and immature of me but I just can't stand guys who are very insensitive. I mean she's a girl for crying out loud." _

"_But why…?" Edward stood and kneeled down in front of me. I'm guessing my story was very interesting to him. I could tell by his body language. "Why isn't Alice afraid of guys now?"_

"_Well, I told her that being a people-pleaser isn't nice." I said and a tear started to form around my eyes. "I told her not to mix reality with fantasy because that's going to be the biggest downfall anyone will ever encounter in life."_

_I sniffed and Edward's hands wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Bella." _

"_Now you know." I whispered. "I'm not as perfect as anyone thinks. In fact, I'm the most imperfect person ever."_

"_Stop degrading yourself." He said firmly. "For you to do that to Alice? Honestly, it's very heroic. I'm proud of you."_

_I smiled and looked at him. As soon as my eyes made contact with his, I can't look away. His eyes were a luscious green__ and his sweet breath was fanning my face. I took a deep breath and I heard heels being tapped on the marble tile. I looked up and saw a girl looking strangely to me. _

"_Tanya!" Edward said and went to her side. Tanya hugged him and kissed his cheek. _

"_Hey babe." She said while eyeing me. "Surprised?"_

"_W-What are you doing here?" He asked the girl who I think is his girlfriend._

"_Maria and I followed you guys. We thought maybe we could surprise you. We're your girlfriends after all." She emphasized the word 'girlfriends' in such an annoying way. _

"_Nice to meet you, Tanya." I said through my teeth. "Welcome to my birthday party."_

"_Tanya, what are you talking about? Who's M—" Edward looked at Tanya._

"_Oh, so it's her." She said. "You're Bella!"_

_I smiled forcefully and I looked at Edward. "If Tanya's your girlfriend then whose girlfriend is Maria?"_

"_Jasper of course!" Tanya laughed__ and my head snapped._

"_Tanya…" My mind went blank for a second and my senses zonked out._

_**We just came to fool around.**_

_Jasper's words resonated on my whole body. I gasped and ran. I heard Edward call me but I was too occupied in looking for Alice and Rosalie to be stopping and chatting with them like 'Hey Mr.! Thanks for inviting your idiotic girlfriend to my birthday!' God. And to think I was having the slightest feeling for that guy. I know it's fast and all but he was the first guy I told my deepest secret about and he's the only one who really valued what I said. I found the 4 of them by the fountain and as I walked towards them, I had the urge to slap Jasper. I can see it in Alice's face. It was obvious that she was smitten. If I slap him, it might hurt her. _

"_Bella! We were just talking about you." Alice looked up and smiled at me. _

"_Jasper, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him calmly. The four of them stared at me and I was just looking down. "Answer me honestly please."_

"_Well, no." Jasper lied. I looked at him and I fought the urge to yell at him. LIAR!_

"_Are you sure?" I asked and I heard panting breathes behind me. I knew it was Edward and Tanya but I didn't bother looking at them. _

"_Yeah." Jasper said and smiled at Alice. _

"_It was a lie, Bella." Edward said behind me. "Tanya was just joking with you."_

_I clenched my fist and Rosalie stood up to hold my arms. Alice also held me and whispered. "Bella, calm down. You know it's not good for you to be super mad." _

"_I want her to get lost." I said and took a deep breath. "I don't need a pretty girl with soulless personality to be in my party." _

_All of them gasped and I looked at Edward. "You know me now, Edward. You know what I hate the most. I'm sorry."_

"_Sweetie!" Charlie kissed my cheek and I knew he sensed the intense aura surrounding us. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Nope."_

"_Nah."_

"_Pfft."_

"_What is it, Dad?" I asked him and smiled. _

"_I want you to meet Dr. Fredrick. He's the best doctor in town, I heard." My dad said as we walked away from them and I could sense their stares behind me._

_**EPOV**_

_I watched her as she walked away with her father's arm around her shoulders. I looked at everyone and they were all staring at Tanya and me. _

"_What is she doing here?" Jasper asked me. "I thought you came with me to have some distance from her."_

"_Uh!" I heard Tanya gasp from beside me. "Is it true?"_

"_Tanya! Stop!" I yelled. "Look at yourself! You're different!" _

"_Can we please not talk about this?" Rosalie asked me in a high tone. "It's Bella's birthday. Could we at least respect her and her family?"_

"_Sure." I whispered and Emmett took her to some place. He looked back at me and gave me the stare that read: 'it's either you'll break up with her or you'll be leaving with her first thing in the morning.'_

_Jasper and Alice went to the dance floor and slow danced in the middle of the disco ball. I sighed and decided that it was time to break up with her. Ever since she came back from New York, she has changed. Not only form her physical appearance but also on her personality. _

"_Tanya, listen." I sighed. "I loved you through the years that we're together but ever since you hopped off that plane, you've changed. I sensed it. The Edward that loved you didn't like you anymore. You're attitude changed."_

"_But I could change back for you!" Tanya pleaded. "I know where this is heading and please, before you do it, can you at least give me another chance?"_

"_I gave you more chances than you can ever imagine because I love you. But, you disappoint me each and every time. I'm sorry but we're done." As I turned, she grabbed my arm and kissed me. There was desperation in her kiss and I knew I was already giving in. _

"_Please?" she whispered._

"_One chance only." He said. "A single mistake and we're through."_

"_Okay." She smiled and hugged me._

"_Be nice to Bella, please?" I asked her. "We're staying at her place for the following week so I need you to be respectful."_

_-0o0-_

_I woke up the next morning with a dizzying jolt. What a crazy dream! I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I turned to look at the others' bed. Their bed was already neatly folded so I'm guessing they're out with the girls. As I was about to stand up, Tanya's hand held mine._

"_Don't leave me." She whispered. I sighed and woke her up. _

"_We're already late." I said and she slowly sat up. _

"_Then wait for me, I'll go and change." _

_After a few minutes, both of us walked outside hand in hand. I saw them playing truth or dare by the grass and as I looked beside Emmett, I saw Bella reading. All of them looked up and stared for a second and continued with the game._

"_Hey guys. Good Morning." I said and smiled. _

"_Hey." Jasper greeted me. _

"_Hello Edward!" Alice said in a happy tone. "How was your sleep?"_

"_It was great!" I said and smiled at her. _

"_Bells?" Charlie called her daughter and she looked up in a disgruntled expression. "Sorry for disturbing you, sweetie! It's time for you apples."_

_Bella stood up and smiled at us. Yes. Us. She even smiled at me and Tanya. That made me exhale in delight. At least now I know she's not angry at me or my girlfriend. _

"_Is Bella always like that?" Emmett asked Rosalie. "I mean I know I've been her best friend since forever but I noticed something different about her. Is she okay?"_

_Rosalie laughed nervously. "Of course she is."_

"_Then why are you laughing guiltily?" Emmett asked her. _

"_That's because Rosalie's melting whenever a guy is staring at her." Alice said and laughed. _

_Tanya and I sat by the bench and we watched them as they played. __Minutes passed and Bella never came back from the house. _

"_Is Bella coming back?" I blurted out and Alice looked at me. _

"_I don't know." Alice said in a worrying town and Rosalie bursted out laughing._

"_She's probably somewhere reading again." Rosalie explained to me. "Bella's an avid Shakespeare fan and right now, I'm guessing that she's reading Hamlet. Once she starts to read, it's impossible for her to stop."_

_I nodded and smiled to myself. "I think I'll go check."_

"_Eddie." Tanya called me and I looked back at her._

"_I'll be back Tanya." _

_I jogged towards the front__ door and as I entered, I saw Bella by the couch. I went near her and she looked up from her book. _

"_Rosalie said you're impossible to distract once you're reading a book." I stammered. She closed her book and patted the seat next to her. _

"_Yes but I just finished reading it." She laughed and hid the book under the coffee table. _

"_It took you how many days?" I asked her for a starter in a conversation. She blushed and looked down. "It took you only minutes didn't it?"_

"_No." Bella smiled. "More like a couple of hours."_

_Both of us laughed and Charlie offered us a cup of hot cocoa. I looked up and he smiled at me. Bella sta__rted to sip hers and as the steam from the cup swathed her face, a hint of redness showed up from her cheeks. I secretly smiled and took a sip of my own. It was delicious._

"_I didn't know Charlie was a good cook." I said. Bella laughed in a soft tone and she peeked at the kitchen. _

"_Well, it runs in the blood." She held the cup on both hands and closed her eyes._

"_So you're a great cook too?" I asked. "What are your specialties?"_

"_Not that great. I just know the basics." She answered me while opening her eyes back up. "Hmm. I guess my only specialty is mom's mushroom ravioli."_

"_That's my favorite dish!" I exclaimed. "Esme cooks that to me all the time!"_

"_Really?" she opened her eyes and her stare swooned me off my feet. It was a delicious butterscotch brown shade. "I can cook for you right now if you want."_

"_G-Great." I blinked twice. "Thanks…"_

"_C'mon!" she stood and pulled me up. Both of us walked to the kitchen and she made me sit on the rotating chair by the counter as I watched her prepare some stuff. I'm not really a good cook so I probably won't know half of what she's doing right now. _

"_Have you ever cooked pasta before?" she asked me as she turned on the stove. I snorted and she looked up at me immediately. "You've never cooked in your entire life haven't you?"_

_I only shook my head and she laughed loudly. "Wanna try cooking now?"_

"_Sure. Is it okay?" I asked her and she nodded. _

"_You're in-charge of anything that goes on the stove, okay? I'll be the one who'll be doing the complicated task." She divided the jobs equally and we started to cook. _

_**3**__**RD**__** PERSON**_

_Both of them cooked the meal in enjoyment. After hours of laughing and disastrous cooking due to Edward's lack of know-how in the kitchen, they've finished the dish. Edward sat down while Bella cleaned up. _

"_Tell me if it tastes good." Bella told him and sat across him. Edward took a bite and chewed in delight. It tasted good under Edward's palate._

"_It tastes better than my mom's." He said and Bella laughed. His eyes widened and placed his fork on the table. "Don't tell the guys I said that. My mom's gonna kill me." _

"_Okay." Bella called the others and all of them went inside. _

"_Whoa." Emmett expressed. "Smells good, Bells. Thanks for cooking it."_

"_I didn't…cook it." Bella snorted and looked at Edward. _

"_He cooked the food?" Jasper yelled. "I know it has some type of food poisoning in there. Stop! Don't eat it."_

_Everyone laughed and Edward pouted. "She was with me when I cooked the dish, Jasper. Don't worry." _

_Everyone became silent for a while and they looked at Tanya. It was a good thing Tanya was listening on her Ipod._

"_What?" She asked them as he took the headphones of her ears. _

"_Nothing." Rosalie sighed and they grabbed their utensils as they shared the food Edward and Bella made. _

_-0o0-_

_The group finished the food after minutes of joking around and laughing on Emmett's 'trick' that never seemed to work. While they were busy booing Emmett, Bella suddenly stood up. Her friends didn't notice it but Charlie did. He folded the newspaper that he was reading and went beside Bella. The guys continued laughing while Rosalie and Alice's face grew pale. _

"_Hey guys!" Bella called their attention. "I'm getting kind of tired."_

"_Aw. But you haven't seen the climax of my trick yet." Emmett pouted and Bella smiled. _

"_I think I'll check it out later." Charlie held Bella's arm and smiled at her daughter. "I'll be heading to my room. See you later, guys."_

"_Sure." Edward answered too soon. "Sleep well."_

_Rosalie and Alice breathed in and laughed coyly. It was getting dark outside and they knew that dinner was going to be postponed because the house cook was not well so they decided to order pizza. _

"_Hey Charlie!" Alice called his attention and he looked at her daughter's best friend in a worried way. "Would you like to have some?"_

"_No, thank you." He answered and went out. Alice and Rosalie's eyes met and they knew something was up with Bella but they didn't want to jump into conclusions so they just set it aside and had fun with the boys. Hours passed and soon after they watched 3 flicks, they decided that it was too late in the night. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went to the guest's room and Tanya soon followed. Edward was not yet sleepy so he decided to stay up for a bit more. _

"_Yes, doctor." Edward heard Charlie talking outside. He stretched his legs and stood to check. "Thanks for the concern."_

_Charlie turned and Edward's eyes grew round when he saw Charlie. His face was red and he kept biting his lower lip. "Charlie? Are you alright, sir?"_

"_Oh, uhm, yes." He said and smiled at him. "Why are you still awake? Where's your girlfriend?"_

"_Oh, she's upstairs." He answered as Charlie went inside his house. "I'll be there in just a minute."_

"_Okay." He said. "I'll be sleeping now. Make sure to lock the doors and close the windows. Goodnight, Edward."_

"_Goodnight, Charlie." He sighed and he racked his brain for more information. Was Charlie blushing or did he just cry? Edward didn't know the answer and after a while, he just let it go. He decided to check up on Bella and when he entered her room, he saw her sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself and knelt down before her. _

"_Hey Bells." He talked to her. "How are you?"_

_Edward paused and brought out his hand from his pocket and stroked Bella's face. "Listen. I have something to tell you… Have you ever been in love at first sight? Because I have."_

_He sighed and held her hands. "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. I knew instantly that you're the one my heart has been longing for from the beginning. I know I have been immature these days and the truth is, I'm confused. I…I have no idea on what I'm going to do. I don't know what my heart wants. I didn't know that being with Tanya only makes things worse. I thought that maybe if I stay close to her, then everything would be cleared up. But I was wrong."_

_He stood up and closed his eyes. "I know now that I… I love you."_

_Bella's head moved in a slow motion and Edward smiled. For Edward, it's as if Bella responded to what he said. "I love you and I hope you feel the same way, too."_

_He slowly went out of her room and made his way on the gang's room. When he went inside, they were still awake but they were already on their bed with their partners. He smiled at them and went to Tanya and his bed. _

"_Hey babe." Tanya greeted her boyfriend glumly. Edward stared at her and sighed. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice. Tanya closed her eyes and a tear escaped from her eyes. What Edward doesn't know is that Tanya was outside of Bella's room when he was speaking to her. Tanya knew from the very beginning of their stay that Edward doesn't love her anymore but she was desperate. She doesn't want Edward to leave her. She still loves him. She felt his coldness ever since she went here and it only got worse and worse._

"_Stop being nice to me, please?" She asked Edward and his mouth opened in shock. "If you keep doing that, it'll be more difficult for me to say goodbye tomorrow."_

"_What do you mean, Tanya?" he asked her but she just ignored him and drifted to sleep. _

_At around midnight, something was happening inside the house. Edward and his friends were still asleep at that time of night except for Tanya. Tanya was packing her things when she heard a jeep pull up. She stood up quietly and looked out of the window. She saw Charlie carrying Bella inside his cruiser and she ran downstairs to check up on them._

"_Mr. Swan? What's wrong?" Tanya asked him in a soft voice. Charlie looked at her and gasped._

"_Why are you awake?" He asked her and started to look for his car keys. "And why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere?"_

"_No. I'll be going home to Toronto." She sighed and smiled at Charlie. "What's happening? Is Bella alright?"_

"_I'll take her to the hospital." Tanya gulped and stared at Charlie with a worried expression. "She's having a fever and her temperature is beyond normal."_

"_Should I wake them up?" Tanya asked and Charlie blocked Tanya's path. _

"_No!" he yelled and Tanya took a step back. "Just leave them." _

"_Can I come with you then?" she asked him and as he found his car keys, he nodded._

_-0o0-_

_It was already 2:30 in the morning when they reached the Seattle Hospital. Charlie's eyes were already welling up and Tanya felt bad for Charlie. As Charlie went out to carry Bella, a man in a white laboratory coat showed up and took Bella from him. Tanya slammed the car door and went beside Charlie. _

"_What's wrong, Mr. Swan?" the doctor asked. _

"_She's running a fever and her temperature shot up from 39 to 45 in a matter of minutes." Charlie was rubbing his face with his hand. "I don't know what's happening to her."_

"_We'll know, Charlie." The doctor said in an authoritative voice and ran Bella into the Emergency Room. Charlie and Tanya wasn't allowed to enter the E.R. because both the doctor and Charlie knew that he won't be able to calm down if he saw what the doctor is doing to her daughter. Charlie paced back and forth in front of Tanya and as he sat down, Tanya looked at her watch. _

"_Charlie, I have to go." Tanya whispered. "My flight is at 3 and it's already 2:50." _

"_But how about your things?" Charlie asked her. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Tanya." _

"_No, it's okay." Tanya smiled. "I secretly threw in my luggage at the back of the car. I'm sorry, Mr. Swan."_

_Charlie laughed lightly. "It's okay, Tanya. Have a great trip."_

_They both hugged each other and she stood up to bid farewell. As she walked out of the hospital, the doctor went out. _

"_Charlie." The doctor looked pale in horror. _

"_What's wrong?" Charlie asked but the doctor didn't answer back. He got his gun out and pointed it to the doctor. "What's wrong with my daughter?"_

"_Mr. Swan, stop—"_

"_Charlie!" someone yelled and the two of them turned and saw Edward and the others. _

"_Charlie, please place the gun down." Alice walked towards him and smiled lightly. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry. She's not gonna give up."_

_Charlie sighed and placed the gun back on its holder. He sat down by the benches and buried his face on his hands. _

"_Bella's… struggling." The doctor said and both Edward and Charlie went in the E.R. He saw Bella lying in the bed, her eyes closed. There were many machines beside her but he was conscious of one. The Heart Rate Monitor. _

"_We found out what Bella's disease is. She has Metastatic Lung Cancer and I'm afraid that her days are numbered." Alice and Rosalie went to Charlie's side and rubbed his back while Charlie cried. "The disease runs through the bloodstream making it impossible to cure."_

_Edward took a deep breath and stopped the urge to yell and scream. He could not believe this was happening to the girl he truly loved. His fists clenched and stood beside Bella. "Bella. Wake. Up."_

"_Edward." Emmett murmured and all of them looked at him._

"_Please." His voice was shaking and a drop of tear escaped from under his eyelids. "Don't leave me. You promised me you won't leave me."_

_Edward looked at Rosalie and Alice. "You knew about this all along. You knew!"_

"_Edward, calm down." Emmett hushed him up but he wouldn't budge. "Doc, how many days left?"_

"_More or less 5 days." The doctor said and exited the room. Edward leaned on the wall and started to cry. He could not believe that Bella, whom he never even had the time to thank for the food that she cooked, would be gone in a matter of days. His friends went outside and left Charlie and Edward inside. _

"_Charlie?" Edward called him and rubbed his eyes. _

"_Yes son?" Charlie answered and stood to kiss his daughter's forehead. _

"_Will Bella wake up later?" he asked him while opening his eyes. "I wanna tell her something."_

"_Yes, she will." He sighed. "She'll be weak but since you guys are here, she'll put up a façade. In the mean time, let's agree to one thing. Bella shouldn't know about any of this. I just want her to be happy on her remaining days."_

_Bella started to move and both men stood up to see if she would open her eyes. She did. As soon as she exposed her eyes, relief washed through their faces._

"_Where am I?" She asked Charlie and he smiled. _

"_You're __at a hospital, sweetie. Don't worry."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry if I made you worry, Dad." She expressed and sighed. "Hey Edward."_

"_Hey, Bells." He smiled softly. "How are you?"_

"_I'm strong." She answered and both of them laughed gently. "Where are the others? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to cook dinner yesterday."_

"_Hey…" Edward whispered. "Don't worry about it."_

"_I'll just go get them." Charlie sniffed and winked at Edward. "Go do what you want to do."_

"_Dad." Bella muttered and blushed. As Charlie went out, Edward held Bella's hand immediately. She gasped and looked at him. _

"_I would miss that." He whispered to her. "Could you do it for me one more time?"_

"_Why are you talking like that?" Bella asked him and this question surprised Edward. "It's as if I'll be leaving you or something." _

_Edward licked his lip and smiled. "I just don't want you to be away from me because I know I'll miss you."_

_She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I won't."_

"_Tanya broke up with me." He said to her and her face grew paler._

"_I'm sorry for that." Her eyes were still closed yet Edward could see the sadness in her eyes. "Why did she do that? How did you know?"_

"_Don't be sorry." He held Bella's hand tighter. "She did it for a reason. She wanted me to be happy and she knew that me being with her makes everything more confusing."_

"_Where is she right now?" She asked him. She started get up but Edward placed a hand on her shoulders. _

"_She's not here anymore. She already went home." Bella lied down again and opened her eyes. "She left a letter to me."_

"_What's confusing you, Edward?" she asked. "I… I don't want to be the reason for your break-up."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore because it's already clear to me now." He gave Bella a kiss on the hand and showed her the sweetest smile he could muster. "I realized that, from the moment that my eye caught you, you rocked my world."_

_Bella laughed and he joined in. "I rocked your world? Really Edward?"_

"_Yes you did." He grinned in awe. "I have loved you without me knowing it. I got fond of you but I didn't admit it to myself because I didn't want to hurt Tanya." _

"_A people-pleaser yet sensitive." Bella whispered. "Go on."_

"_All I want to say is that…" Edward stood up and hesitated at first but still kissed Bella fully on the lips. "I love you."_

_As Edward pulled away from her gently, a tear escaped from her eyes. He wiped it away and smiled. "Why are you crying? Am I not a good kisser?"_

"_Because it took you a long time to realize it." Bella sniffed as Edward hugged her. "I love you too, Edward." _

_After the emotional conversation of Bella and Edward, the gang went in and hugged Bella. Even though they knew that Bella's life is now hanging on by a thread, part of their heart have this hope that maybe Bella would live longer than expected. They talked and laughed their hearts out until it was time for the hospital to close the doors for visitors. _

"_See you tomorrow, Bells." Edward smiled at her and kissed her passionately before leaving the room. Charlie closed the door and eyed her daughter in suspicion. _

"_What dad?" She asked him in a weak voice. "Is this okay with you?"_

"_What, Bells?" he asked her daughter though he knew what she was talking about. _

"_This. Me and Edward." Bella blushed and coughed while hiding under the sheets. "Answer me honestly dad."_

"_Oh." He snorted and went to sit beside Bella. "That."_

_He looked at her daughter first than heaved a heavy sigh. "Normally, I would disagree and we both know the reason, right? Me being the overprotective daddy and you being the responsible daughter but at this point of your life, I think you fairly deserve more happiness than what my hot cocoa can give."_

_Bella was touched by the short yet meaningful speech of her father. She never knew it had it in him. The sweet yet sarcastic dad. They both hugged each other and a nurse knocked on the door. She injected some serum on Bella's IV hose and after a few minutes, Bella was fast asleep._

_**BPOV**_

_I think it's already 3 in the morning when I woke up. It was eerily quiet and surprisingly, the sound of it is making me scared. Usually, at times like this, I would have a great time since I liked anything peaceful but today, I find it daunting. I sighed and stood up carefully so that I wouldn't be hit by vertigo. I went outside and walked by the halls of the hospital. I saw an open window by the corner and I decided that I needed some air. As I walked there, memories of me and Edward flashed in my head. I smiled to myself and shook my head.__ I know Edward and I had only few memories to treasure but it was worth remembering._

"_So you're the chief's daughter." A guy said and he stood beside me. "Hey. Jacob."_

"_Hey Jacob. I'm Bella." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "How did you know who I was?"_

"_Well, you had the same hard-headed personality as your dad." He laughed and I lifted one eyebrow in confusion and partly in annoyance. _

"_What does that mean?" I asked him and he lifted both his hands signaling defeat. _

"_You weren't supposed to go outside." He said. "You're very very weak and based on your haggard look; I think you really need a rest."_

"_You're a very frank person, aren't you Jacob?" I said with a bit of sarcasm though he took it lightly._

"_Sue me." We both laughed and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Edward in an angry expression. Jacob cleared his throat and I stood between them. _

"_Hey Edward." I whispered. "You're early today. Where are the others?"_

"_Home. Sleeping." He answered and I sighed. "What are you doing outside your room?"_

"_I needed to get some air." I smiled and looked at Jacob. "Edward, meet Jacob. Jacob, this is Edward."_

"_Nice to meet you." Jacob shook hands with Edward in a tensely way. I smiled at both of them and decided to go back at my room._

"_C'mon." I whispered at Edward and I waved goodbye at Jacob. _

"_Give me your dextrose stand." I handed it to him and he suddenly swept me off my feet. _

"_What are you doing?" I giggled and he kissed my forehead. _

"_I thought maybe I could take care of you for a day." He whispered to my ear. "Or maybe for a week."_

"_You don't have to do that." I said softly while caressing his face. "Charlie's here and besides, aren't you gonna leave?"_

"_The gang decided to stay for a while until you are better and Charlie is a busy man, my love." I blushed and bit my lip. Edward laughed and pecked me on the cheek. _

_As Edward laid me back on my bed, Charlie woke up. He squinted his eyes and greeted Edward a grumpy 'good morning'. He stood to kiss me and grabbed his car keys. _

"_Dad. Where are you going?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "Oh. Work. Right."_

"_Don't worry Bells." He smiled. "I'll be back before you can even say TeddyBells."_

"_DAD." I laughed and waved goodbye as he went out. I don't know but as soon as he walked off the room, awkwardness started to fill the room. Edward went by my right side, away from the hand where my dextrose was placed, and laid down beside me. He snuggled me and my hot rage mixed in with his cool temperature. _

"_Tell me something about you." He whispered and I closed my eyes in concentration. "Something even your dad doesn't know."_

_There are a lot of things I wanna tell Edward but there was only one that stood out from my memory and was very fitting for his question. I sighed and turned to face him. "I don't quite understand myself."_

"_Really?" his reaction took me by surprise. "That's strange because me and almost everyone in the house thinks you're an open book."_

"_Am I that easy to read?" I sighed. I knew they could translate everything that I felt even if I didn't open my mouth. "Because it's very much frustrating."_

_Edward laughed and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Yes, my love and don't worry because I find that very amusing."_

"_Overall, my life has just been a huge emotional roller coaster and I don't know why I'm feeling this kind of emotions. I'm bad at channeling them so that makes it even more perplexing." I played with Edward's shirt and smiled. "I know it sounds cheesy, but now that you came, I feel secure. Like if you're with me then I don't have to worry about anything and that being with you is as easy as breathing."_

"_That's so nice of you to say." He lifted my chin up and his breath fanned my face. He leaned in to me for a kiss and suddenly something happened. I could feel my chest constricting and I can hardly breathe. As Edward realized what was happening, he pressed a big button above the bed and a couple of seconds later, nurses flew in. They checked my IV fluid and a masculine guy brought in a big green tank. The blonde girl beside the guy was holding a wireless phone and I heard the word 'doctor'. I couldn't understand what was happening and my eyes started to droop. I gave up and closed my eyes in weakness…_

_-0o0-_

_My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I heard was someone breathing beside me. I slowly turned and saw Edward sleeping beside me, holding my hand tightly. _

_I lifted his hand so he could wrap his arm around me because I felt cold. His eyes unrolled gently and he smiled at me. _

"_Good Morning, my love." He whispered and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I feel heavy." I whined and he giggled while burying his face in my hair. "How's Charlie?"_

"_He's fine." He said. "He went here yesterday but had to leave soon. He told me to tell you that he wanted you to spend more time with me."_

"_Huh?" I laughed weakly as he twined his hand on mine._

"_He wanted us to be together today." He narrowed it down for me. I nodded and bit my lip. "I love you, Bells."_

"_I love you too." I blushed and covered my face in his chest. As I looked up, I saw a calendar at the back of the door. I racked my brain on when I was admitted here and I came up with September 21, 2 days after my birthday. "Today might be my last day…"_

_I heard Edward's breathing halt. I bit my tongue in frustration. Why did I just say that? How stupid of me… Crap. _

"_It… It won't be." Edward stuttered and I could sense his sadness and I knew he was fighting back his tears. For the short time that we had, I was able to study Edward and I knew that he makes a strong façade in the outside but inside, I could hear thousands of shattering noises. I closed my eyes and I knew the constriction was coming back but I decided that it didn't matter because ever since I have been here, I began to feel weaker and weaker. They might think that I didn't hear their conversation but I did. Today was September 26. I completed my last 5 days and I knew I wouldn't live any longer anymore. A tear escaped from my eye and I secretly wiped it away. "You promised me you won't leave me."_

"_I won't." I said as usual and I smiled. He kept reminding me of the one thing that I know I would never forget. "I'll be inside your heart. You know that."_

_Something wet trickled down my scalp. I bit my lip and breathed normally even if it was already too painful for me. "I get weaker each day. This time, it's for real."_

_I was guessing Edward knew what I meant and he hugged me even tighter. I smiled and tears continued to fall from my eyes. He kissed the top of my hair and whispered to me. "You can't leave me."_

"_I love you, Edward." I said, deeply breathing in. "Forever."_

"_I don't want to say goodbye to you." His whole body was already shaking. I placed my hand in his chest and he calmed down slightly._

"_Then don't say it." I whispered and took a deep breath again. The sound from the heart rate monitor started to pick up my breathing difficulty and I knew I had minutes left. "I love you, Edward, okay?"_

"_Don't leave me." Edward cried and I kissed him softly on the lips. "Please."_

"_I love you." I whispered one last time and he whispered back his answer. _

"_I love you, more."_

_I smiled gently and placed his hand on my heart as I closed my eyes in satisfaction. _

_**3**__**rd**__** PERSON**_

"_One vanilla latte for the young lady right here, Em." Edward yelled as he smiled at the little girl standing in front of him. After a year of mourning and ignorance, Edward decided that what he was doing with his life wasn't what he want and wasn't what Bella would want for him. _

"_Coming right up!" Emmett yelled and a few seconds later, he gave it to Edward. He handed it to the girl and dimples popped up as she held it. Edward and his friends had a full and successful life. Emmett married Rosalie and had a baby girl while Jasper and Alice became a couple weeks after Emmett and Rosalie got married. They handled Charlie's business since he was now assigned at Florida and was now living with Renee, Bella's biological mother._

"_Next please." Edward smiled and as he looked up, the first thing he saw was a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a creamy complexion. He gaped and the girl had to clear his throat for him to regain back his composure. "I'm sorry. What's order your? I-I mean w-what's your order?"_

_The girl giggled and Edward smiled. "Charlie's special hot cocoa, please." _

_Edward scribbled down her order and as he asked for her name to put in the Styrofoam cup, he gasped in shock. _

"_My name is Belle." _

_**Life is a crazy ride that you must take even if you don't want to.**_

_**Sometimes, it's so hard that it makes you sick and you just want to escape from the hardships yet somehow, it finds a way to make the pain go away.**_

_**Love is the best pain-reliever. And when love comes, happiness tags along with it making your life magical and all in all, too good to be true. **_

_**I'm just happy I got to find and be with my true love even if life had given me a limited time to get to know her. **_


End file.
